


Up The Creek

by SaucyWench



Category: Poldark - All Media Types, Return to Treasure Island (TV 1996)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-06 23:54:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6775513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaucyWench/pseuds/SaucyWench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the Spring Fandom Raffle Exchange that got much longer than intended.  </p><p>Prompt  98 – Tour guide on an adventure tour and a very anxious tourist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

There was always one in every group.  They asked questions about safety, and the gear, and wildlife, usually right up until they hit the first set of rapids.  After they came out unscathed, they were able to relax and enjoy the rest of the tour.  So when the tall guy gave his helmet a dubious look, it didn’t surprise Jim. 

“This doesn’t look like it would protect against much,” the tall guy said. 

Jim gave him a smile while pulling his hair back into a low ponytail.  “It protects well enough.  You don’t want something heavy on your head if you fall out of the boat, and it isn’t like you’re going to get hit by a car.”

“I guess so.”  The guy started trying to tuck his unruly curls back so he could put on the helmet and asked, “Have you done this sort of thing before?”

That made Jim’s smile widen into a grin.  “Once or twice.  I’m Jim.  I’m your guide for the day.”

“You?”  The guy looked Jim up and down with a scowl.  “You’re our guide?  How old are you?”

The red-headed woman that was behind him nudged him not so gently with her elbow.  “Ross, don’t be rude!”

Ross huffed and marched back to the picnic table at the edge of the river. 

The woman rolled her eyes and told Jim, “Don’t mind him.  He’s never done this before and he’s nervous.  I’m Demelza.”  She stuck a hand out. 

Jim shook it and told her, “That’s okay.  Your boyfriend isn’t the first nervous customer I’ve had.”

“He’s not my boyfriend.  He’s my best friend.  I dragged him along because my girlfriend had to work,” Demelza told him with a laugh, but there was a challenging glint in her eye. 

Jim didn’t rise to meet it.  Instead he said, “Well, we could fly a rainbow flag from the boat, if it wouldn’t bother Ross.”

She relaxed and laughed again.  “It wouldn’t bother him.  He’d fit under the flag, too.” 

Well, that was interesting information for Jim to file away.  He didn’t say so, however.  He looked Demelza up and down and asked, “Can I offer a bit of advice?”  After the nodded, he told her, “Sunscreen.  It’s going to be your best friend today.”

“Oh, I know it.  I came prepared, don’t worry.” 

“Okay.  Let me check in and then we’ll get ready to go.”  Jim gave her a little wave and headed back to the office.  Instead of going in, he leaned into the open window and called, “Did the other people show up yet, Ben?”

Ben’s voice preceded him as he came walking into view.  “Nope.  They haven’t called either.”

Jim sighed.  “We’re already off to a late start.  I’ll go ahead with the two, and if anyone else shows up tell them they can have a refund or reschedule.” 

“All right.  See you.”  Ben gave a wave and ducked back out of sight. 

Jim grabbed the full cooler by the side of the building and headed to one of the smaller rafts.  Since he only had two riders, the smaller raft offered more maneuverability and control.  He’d have to gauge how well they did, but it also offered more options along the way if anyone got bored.  He got the cooler tied down, and looked around for his riders. 

Demelza had taken his warning to heart, it seemed.  She was shiny with sunscreen and had a thick line of purple across her nose and under her eyes, matching her aqua socks.  She’d also slipped a blue shirt on over her bright pink bikini, knotting it so it clung to her waist.  She added a floppy hat with a huge yellow flower on the side and gave him a jaunty salute.  It made Jim smile.  He didn’t need any sort of flag as long as Demelza was in the boat.  She was a rainbow all on her own.

Ross was another story.  He was sitting on top of the picnic table, frowning with distaste at the tube of purple zinc.  He had on swim trunks with no shirt, and it looked like he didn’t have on sunscreen either.  He was clutching the helmet from earlier and looked like he wanted to be anywhere else.  At least he had on the aqua socks their website suggested. 

Jim sat on the edge of the raft and asked them, “Are you ready?”

Demelza nodded, grabbed her helmet, and bounced her way over to the raft.  She was as excited as Ross was reluctant.  Ross followed her at a more sedate pace, sticking his helmet on his head. 

Before they could climb in the raft, Jim said, “Right.  A few rules first.  Number one, my word is law until we’re back here.  If I tell you to do something, do it first and ask questions later.”

Ross scowled again.  He asked, “What are you going to tell us to do?”

Jim was starting to wonder if the man ever smiled.  He explained, “The water flow is high today due to all the extra rain last week.  We’ll be moving a little faster than normal, so if I tell you to paddle a certain direction, just do it.  I know the river, and I know where the dangerous spots are.  Since there’s only two of you today, I think someone will notice if I lose one of you.”

Demelza laughed at Jim’s teasing, but Ross just scowled some more. 

With an interior sigh, Jim went on, “Number two, you don’t have to wear your helmet all the time, but if mine is on, so is yours.”

Demelza nodded and waved her helmet to show she had it. 

Ross made no move to remove his.  Instead he asked, “Do we get life preservers too?”

Jim quirked an eyebrow at that.  “Can you swim?”

“Of course I can swim.”  Now Ross looked offended on top of everything. 

“Then you won’t need one.  If you manage to fall out of the raft, point your feet downstream and don’t panic.  I’ll pick you up as soon as possible.”

Ross didn’t look reassured.  Jim sighed and went to the storage shed, grabbed two PFDs, and tossed them into the raft.  “There.  Are we ready now?”

Demelza nodded.  When Ross didn’t react, she elbowed him in the ribs.  He glared at her, but she elbowed him again, hard enough to get a little “oof” out of him.  Jim refrained from rolling his eyes.  He thought that was going to be a theme for the day.  He got them both into the raft, handed them each a paddle, and shoved off. 

“This first part of the river is easy.  All we need to do is stay to the middle and enjoy the view.  We won’t hit anything rough for a while.”  Jim perched on the back of the raft, one leg in the boat, one leg dangling out to trail in the water. 

Demelza imitated Jim’s pose, giving a few strokes with her paddle.  She dipped her fingers into the water and flicked them at Ross.  “Isn’t this nice?  Aren’t you happy you came along, now?”

“Thrilled,” Ross replied, sounding anything but.  He was sitting in the bottom of the raft and grimaced at her. 

Jim was keeping an eye open for anything out of the ordinary, but a second look at Ross showed that while he was still frowning, his shoulders were tense and he was clinging to the side of the raft with a white knuckle grip.  Well, this wasn’t the first time he’d had a nervous customer.  Ross would relax along the way. 

“There’s water and a few snacks in the cooler if you want anything.  You can take that off for now, too,” Jim said and gestured at Ross’ helmet. 

Ross made no move to remove it.  He peered over the edge of the raft and asked, “Are there snakes out here?”

Well, that explained a lot.  Jim didn’t want to lie, but he also didn’t want to ruin Ross’ chance at a decent time so he gently explained, “Yeah, but it’s rare to see any.  They know humans spend time on the river, and they’re more afraid of us than we are of them.”

Demelza snorted and muttered, “I doubt that.”

Ross must have heard her.  His shoulders rose higher, but otherwise he ignored her.  He kept looking over the side of the raft.  Demelza shrugged at Jim before laying back along the raft’s inflated edge, closing her eyes against the sun and letting one hand trail in the water. 

They drifted with the current for about twenty minutes, no one saying anything.  Ross gradually relaxed and took off his helmet.  Demelza was still draped on the side of the raft.  Jim had been guiding the raft with an occasional paddle stroke and keeping watch, but he leaned forward and nudged Demelza’s shoulder.  When she looked at him, he pointed to the bank. 

A doe and her fawn were standing under a tree, watching the boat drift past.  Jim checked and saw Ross watching them too.  It was the first time he’d seen Ross without a frown of some degree, and he was glad for it.  Maybe Ross would have a decent time after all.  Something startled the deer, and they went bouncing away. 

Demelza sat up with a laugh.  “Did you see that?  Does that happen often, Jim?”

“Never.  Usually people are making too much noise for the deer to stick around.  We got lucky.”

“As long as we aren’t lucky enough to see a snake,” Ross muttered. 

Jim hid a grin.  “Alright, time to get to work, crew.  Grab your paddles and take us to the bank, under that tree right there.”

Demelza was paddling too shallow in the water, and Ross was taking his job much too seriously, but they were heading in the direction Jim pointed.  Jim leaned back on his arms, closed his eyes, and tilted his face up to the sun. 

“Aren’t you going to help?” Ross asked. 

Jim didn’t bother looking at him as he answered.  “Nah.  You’ve got it.”

Ross muttered something and there was a splash, but Jim didn’t open his eyes until the raft jolted to a stop. 

“Now what?” Demelza asked. 

“Now we get out.”  Jim slung his legs over the back of the raft and slid into the water.  It was waist deep on him, but he knew there was a drop off and it went over his head just a few feet away.  He pushed the raft up on the edge of the bank, using a rope that was tied to a tree to anchor it. 

Before he could offer to help, Demelza hopped into the water.  She took off her hat and tossed it back into the raft with a sigh.  “The water’s nice, Ross.  Come on.”

Ross was still in the boat, looking disgruntled.  Jim was starting to think he was either a joyless soul, or had chronic resting bitch face.  Maybe both.  Jim waded closer and offered Ross a hand.  Ross’ brows snapped down into a scowl and he slung his legs over the edge of the raft without taking it.  Ross took a deep breath, like he expected the water to be deep, before sliding off the raft.  The water only hit him at mid-thigh and he looked at Jim.  Jim couldn’t decipher the look so he shrugged and made for the bank. 

“What are we doing here?”  Ross’ deep voice sounded too loud.

Jim threw a grin over his shoulder.  “Relax.  We’re stretching out a bit and having fun.”

Demelza returned his grin, but Ross threw another resting bitch face frown in his direction. 

As he climbed the bank, Jim explained, “We don’t usually stop here with guests, but the river is flowing fast today so we have a little time to kill.  Plus there’s only two of you, so I think our little secret is safe.”

“What secret?”  Demelza held a hand out and Jim helped her up the incline so she could stand beside him. 

“I’ll show you.”  Jim offered a hand to Ross. 

Ross looked at it for a beat before accepting the help.  Once he was standing beside Jim, he gave a grudging thanks, but he didn’t look quite as unhappy. 

Jim led the way around the side of the big tree at the edge of the water.  He pointed out the planks nailed to the tree making a crude ladder with a flourish and a “Ta-da!”

Demelza gave Jim a blank look, but Ross dryly said, “Ooh, ahh.  How thrilling.” 

Ross’ droll sense of humor caught Jim off guard and he snorted out a laugh.  “Wow, so you can joke.  Who knew?” 

“I joke all the time.”  Ross was back to looking offended. 

Jim crossed his arms.  It was his turn to dryly say, “I’m sure.”

Demelza tried to hide a grin as Ross huffed.  Jim ignored it and scaled the tree, stopping on one of the lower branches.  He pulled the end of a rope swing from where it was wound around another plank of wood and gave it a hard yank.  Satisfied it would hold, he used it for balance as he edged out farther on the branch.

“Isn’t it lovely here, Ross?” Demelza said. 

Ross hummed an agreement.  Jim looked down at them.  Demelza was looking out over the river with a dreamy expression on her face.  Ross, on the other hand, was staring at Jim’s butt.  Jim raised an eyebrow and Ross realized he was busted. 

Ross started to blush, but instead of looking away he raised his eyebrow in challenge and said, “The view is nice, I agree.”

Jim burst out laughing.  Demelza, who had missed the exchange, looked up at him in confusion.  Rather than try to explain, Jim waved at her, grabbed the rope in both hands, and swung out over the river with a loud whoop.  At the apex of the swing he let go, did a flip, and dove into the water.  When he surfaced he flipped his hair out of his eyes and grinned at the others. 

“Come on in,” Jim called with a wave before swimming out of the way. 

Demelza was already scrambling up the tree.  Ross held a hand out, ready to steady her if she faltered, but she didn’t need it.  She caught the end of the rope, swung out, and let go to splash into the river feet first.  She popped up with a laugh and swam for the riverbank.

Ross climbed the tree at a more sedate pace.  He held the end of the rope, gathering his courage for a long moment before swinging out over the water.  He let go and came down at an angle, making a huge splash when he hit the surface.  He came up with a smile, though.

“Wow, so you do have one,” Jim remarked from where he was paddling. 

“One what?” Ross asked.

“A smile.  I was starting to wonder.” 

Ross splashed water in Jim’s direction, but didn’t stop smiling.  He swam back to the bank where Demelza was climbing the tree again. 

After a few more turns on the rope swing, Jim clapped his hands for attention.  “Ready to go?” 

Ross and Demelza grumbled a bit, but got back into the raft.  They were both smiling though, and Ross looked more relaxed than he had all day.  Jim made sure they both had their paddles at hand before untying the raft and pushing back into the current.  He used his foot to nudge the helmets towards them. 

Jim put on his own helmet and buckled it under his chin as he said, “Okay, suit up and get ready to work.  Things are about to get interesting.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

Demelza put her helmet on with an excited bounce on the side of the raft.  She gave Jim a brilliant grin and poked at Ross with her toe.  “This is going to be fun!”

Ross didn’t look convinced of that.  He lost his relaxed smile and his shoulders tightened.  He checked the paddle by his feet before he tucked his curls into his helmet and fastened it under his chin.

Jim could practically see the tension vibrating off of Ross.  That wouldn’t do at all.  He leaned forward and grabbed two bottles of water from the cooler, handing them to Ross and Demelza.  “Here, drink up.  It’s easy to get dehydrated out in the sun all day.”

Demelza took hers with a smile of thanks, but Ross grabbed the bottle with a grimace.  He tipped his head back, taking big swallows, and Jim got distracted for a moment by the line of his throat bobbing as he drank. 

Jim pulled back from his contemplation with a blink.  He scanned the river in front of them, and in a conversational tone he asked, “So, Ross, do you like it rough?”

Demelza giggled, but Ross sputtered and choked on his water, spitting it everywhere.  He wiped at his face and gave Jim a scandalized look.  “What?”

“In a minute the river’s going to change.  We can go to one side and hit a few of the rapids, or we can stay to the other side and the ride will be smoother.  So, rough or smooth?”  Jim feigned innocence as Ross started to blush.  “Why?  What did you think I was talking about?”

Ross muttered something under his breath and turned to face the front of the raft. 

Demelza rummaged in the cooler and came out with the sunblock. She offered it to Ross and said, “You might need this.  You’re starting to look a little red, there.” 

Ross shot her a withering look and didn’t take the bottle.  She shrugged and tossed it back into the cooler before giving Jim a wink.  Jim stifled a laugh and Ross continued to brood on his side of the raft. 

As fun as teasing Ross was, Jim needed to focus.  He grabbed his paddle and said, “You never answered me.  Rough or not?”

“Rough,” Demelza answered with another bounce on the side of the raft.  She was watching the river ahead with a wide smile. 

Ross gave her an alarmed look before looking over his shoulder at Jim. 

“Grab your oar.  See the big rock in the middle?  We want to go left of it.”  Jim gave Ross a reassuring nod. 

Demelza starting paddling, aiming in the direction Jim indicated.  Ross picked his oar up, took a deep breath, and started to paddle.  His expression looked more like he was expecting to be executed than have fun.  They hit the current and started to pick up speed.  Regardless of how Ross felt about the matter, it was too late now. 

Jim kept an eye on the river in front of them.  With the recent rains, it was flowing faster than normal and something may have washed up and lodged on a rock in their way.  He was familiar with the route but it wouldn’t do to get too complacent.  He wanted everyone to have a good time, not be terrified or hurt. 

A quick glance showed that ‘good time’ might be relative.  Demelza was brushing stray hair out of her face, smiling and eager.  Ross was glaring at the water ahead, lips pressed together and scowling.  Jim rolled his eyes but didn’t comment. 

“A little more to the left.  We want to be centered when we pass the rock,” Jim instructed.  He used his oar to help guide them where he wanted.  They were almost to the narrow passage and still picking up speed. 

“Now what?” Demelza asked.

“Hold on and don’t drop your oar.” 

The bow of the raft dipped, causing water to splash over it before it rose again.  Demelza whooped and raised her oar over her head with both hands.  Ross clutched his oar with one hand while clinging to the rope that ran around the edge of the raft with the other.  Jim sat on the back of the raft, watching the water ahead.  The current sped the raft over a series of small rapids, making it swoop and dip before pushing it towards the bank of the river.

“Stroke right,” Jim called over the sounds of the water and Demelza’s laughing.  “Don’t let us get stuck.”

The three of them put the oars to work, paddling the raft back towards the middle of the river.  The current was still carrying them swiftly ahead, bobbing across the swells.  At one point, the raft jogged to one side around a submerged rock and Demelza teetered where she was sitting on the inflated side of the raft.  Jim grabbed her outstretched arm and Ross grabbed her ankle, and she was able to regain her balance.  It didn’t faze her a bit.  She laughed and went back to paddling.  Ross rolled his eyes and gave Jim a look like ‘do you see what I have to deal with?’  Jim grinned and shrugged.  Another dip and swell drastic enough for the small raft to bend in the middle, jostling the cooler where it was tied down and causing Ross and Demelza both to call out. 

When they went past a tree with a red bandana dangling from a low branch, Jim yelled, “Hard right now.  Demelza, sit on the floor.  Put your backs into it!”

Demelza slid from the side of the raft to kneel on the bottom.  She and Ross both started paddling in earnest.  Jim stayed perched on the inflated edge in the back, helping them row. 

“What’s that noise?” Ross asked.  He had to speak loudly to be heard. 

Jim gave him a wide smile.  “It’s the waterfalls.  We need to be in the middle of the river.  Now stroke!  Heave ho!”

Demelza laughed and kept paddling. “I don’t think you know me well enough to call me a ho, Jim.”

That made Jim laugh.  “I’d never call you a ho.  I was talking to Ross.”

“Well, that’s okay then.”  Demelza was shouting now to be heard over the rushing water. 

Ross looked at Jim with one part consternation, one part panic.  He didn’t rise to Jim’s bait, instead asking, “Did you say waterfall?” 

“Yep, and coming up fast.  Start rowing.”  Jim gestured with his oar before starting to row. 

“Shouldn’t we be getting out of the water and walking around the waterfall?”  Ross sounded nervous but he was obeying Jim’s commands. 

“Nah, it isn’t bad.  We’ll be fine.  Stay in the bottom of the boat and hold on.  If we flip, swim downstream and I’ll come get you as soon as possible.”  Jim paddled faster. 

In the middle of the river, the drop wasn’t as bad.  Only a few feet down into deep water, it would be easy for novices in a small raft.  Off to the side, it was a series of short drops, quick and into shallow, fast moving water.  It would be too easy to be thrown out of the raft if you didn’t know what you were doing. 

They rowed until Jim was satisfied with the raft’s alignment and he called, “Oars up!  Set them in the bottom and hold on.” 

Ross and Demelza were both kneeling in the bottom of the raft now, paddles beside them while they held on to the rope.  Jim remained sitting on the edge, keeping the raft on course by using his oar as a rudder in the current. 

“Here we go!” Jim shouted, and then the boat was tipping forward over the waterfall. 

Demelza shrieked and laughed while Ross yelled something that was lost under the sound of the water.  Jim couldn’t help but laugh as the nose of the raft hit the pool at the bottom of the falls, submerging and filling the raft with water before popping back up with a huge splash.  Ross was sputtering but Demelza was still laughing as they surfaced.  Jim was too busy trying to keep the raft in the middle of the rush of water to pay attention to them.  Both of his passengers were still in the boat, and that’s all he had time to notice.  The raft started to circle backwards, and they needed to get out of the pull of the water before they got sucked up under the waterfall. 

“Grab your oars!  Get us away from the falls!”  Jim started paddling, and the others followed suit.  With all three of them working, they escaped the tow of the water and were headed downstream once more. 

Ross threw a look behind them.  “Huh.  I thought it was bigger.”

Jim nodded.  “The drop is only about five feet but it seems a lot higher when you’re going over it.” 

“A lot scarier, too.”  Ross gave Jim a tentative smile. 

“It can be intimidating.  You’re on the beginner tour, though.  It’s relatively easy.  We have a couple of tours that are harder, if you get the urge to check those out.” 

Ross raked Jim up and down with his eyes and said, “Maybe I will.  I think I do like it rough sometimes, after all.” 

Jim burst into delighted laugher.  “I could always offer a private tour, you know.  After hours, moonlight, the whole nine yards.” 

“I don’t know about that.  You might have to give me some hands on instructions,” Ross said with a smile.

“As cute as the innuendoes are, maybe you two can save it until we make it back to land.  Is this something we have to worry about?” Demelza asked, pointing ahead. 

“I wouldn’t use the word worry.  Maybe mildly concerned, because it’s going to be a bit bumpy.  Get your oars ready,” Jim instructed as he winked at Ross.

They all focused on the stretch of water in front of them.  White swells were visible between dips and drops.  Jim knew it wasn’t as bad as it might look from where they were sitting, but it was still wild enough to give his passengers a run worth their money.  Ross had his resting bitch face back in place and even Demelza was starting to look nervous, clutching her oar with both hands and biting her bottom lip. 

They hit the first white swell and it threw the bow of the raft up into the air, shooting them forward before dropping the boat out from under them.  Demelza and Ross both bounced in the bottom of the raft and made surprised noises.  Jim had been expecting it, and rolled with the motion.  At one point they weren’t able to move the raft fast enough and the side scraped up against a rock sticking up out of the water hard enough to tilt the boat and toss Ross into the middle by the cooler.  He didn’t waste time complaining though.  He just scrambled back into position and got back to work. 

Finally the river widened and smoothed out again.  The current slowed until they were back at a sedate pace. 

“Good job.  You can relax now.  The hard part is over,” Jim told them. 

Demelza lifted her oar above her head and cheered.  Ross was more restrained but he did have a wide grin when he looked back at Jim and said, “That was fun.”

“See?  I told you you’d have a good time,” Demelza told him, using her oar to splash water at Ross.

“So you did,” Ross conceded. 

Jim took his helmet off and the others followed suit.  They took the opportunity to catch their breath and get a drink from the cooler.  Demelza scooted up to sit on the edge of the raft, and after a moment of hesitation, so did Ross. 

“The river’s deep through here.  We have a little time before we reach our stop.  That’s our destination,” Jim said, pointing to a tall tower seen above the trees.  “So if you want to hop off, this is a good place.” 

“Hop off?” Demelza asked, looking confused. 

Jim gave her a wide smile and a wave, and fell backwards off the end of the raft.  When he surfaced, they were both leaning over the end of the boat watching him. 

“What are you doing?” Ross asked.

“Swimming.”  Jim splashed water at them.  “The current’s slow.  We aren’t going to lose the raft.  It’s safe to swim here if you want.”

Demelza didn’t wait for another invitation, standing up and wobbling in the raft before diving into the water.  Ross followed by swinging his legs over the side and hopping off.  He splashed Demelza and they started swimming in circles, each trying to duck the other. 

Jim hauled himself back into the raft.  He could keep an eye on them easier from there, and guide the raft so it didn’t get beached.  He was happy to see they both were relaxed and laughing. 

After a bend in the river, Jim called for them both to come back to the raft.  After helping them clamber aboard, they paddled to a wooden dock jutting out into the water.  Jim tied the raft to the dock after they disembarked. 

“I’m almost sad it’s over.  That was fun,” Ross said. 

“It’s not over just yet,” Jim said. 

“What do you mean?” Ross asked.

“Uh, about that,” Demelza started blushing as she said, “I didn’t tell you about the whole thing.”

Ross scowled.  “What part did you leave out?”

Jim busied himself with getting the cooler out of the raft.  He wasn’t getting involved with this. 

After hemming and hawing, Demelza said, “We have to get back to the car somehow, right?  This is just a quick way back.”

Having had enough of Demelza’s dithering, Ross turned to Jim.  “What is she talking about?”

Jim set the cooler by the shed on the bank and pointed to the tall tower beside them.  “That’s our way back.  There’s a zip line.”

Ross blanched and looked up.  “A zip line?”

“Won’t it be fun, Ross?”  Demelza nudged his shoulder and gave him a sunny smile. 

“Fun isn’t the first word to come to mind,” Ross murmured, still looking at the top of the tower. 

Jim snorted, but straightened his face when Ross gave him a death glare.  “It’s perfectly safe, I promise.” 

“That’s what everyone says, right before the accident.”  Ross ran a hand through his drying curls. 

“What accident?” Demelza asked.

“The one where everyone dies.”

Jim couldn’t hold back his laughter anymore.  “No one has died on the zip line here… yet.”

Ross applied the death glare to Jim.  “You are less than comforting.”

“There’s always a first time for everything.  Don’t forget your helmets.”  Jim shrugged and started up the tower steps. 

Demelza and Ross followed.  Ross grumbled under his breath the entire climb.  Jim didn’t catch it all, but there was a comment about wanting an elevator, and another something like “at least he’s got a cute ass” before Demelza elbowed him hard enough to make Ross grunt. 

When they got to the top, Jim started pulling equipment out of the storage shed at the side of the open platform.  Ross watched with wide eyes while Demelza peered over the edge. 

“Who’s first?” Jim asked.

“By all means, ladies first,” Ross said, adding a sarcastic little bow. 

Demelza snorted and stepped forward.  “Wuss.  I’ll go so you can see it’s simple.”

“It really is, you know.  All you have to do is lay there and hold on,” Jim tried to reassure them both. 

Jim spread out something that looked like a rectangle of canvas with a dozen straps across a wooden table.  When he had it positioned to his satisfaction, he told Demelza, “Hop on.” 

Demelza put her helmet on over her floppy hat, which looked ridiculous.  She sat on the table and gave Jim a questioning look.  Jim guided her into laying on her stomach and started buckling some straps around her while attaching others to the line above.  She was looking nervous, so Jim started explaining what was going on. 

“This is called a ripper harness.”  Ross snorted and muttered something which Jim ignored.  “You ever dream of flying, Demelza?”

“Yeah, sometimes.”

“This is going to be like that.  You’re going to fly just like Superman.  Here, if you want to slow down, pull on this rope.”  Jim handed her the end of a rope and explained, “It won’t stop you, but it can slow you some.”

“What if I want to stop?”  Demelza craned her neck to look at Jim. 

“That would be a bad idea.  Ross is going to be coming right behind you, and I’ll be behind him.”  Jim tugged on the straps, testing them to make sure they were fastened properly. 

“You’ve done this before?” Ross asked. 

Jim smiled at him.  “Several times a day.  Beats having to walk back.”

“How do we stop at the bottom,” Demelza asked. 

Holding up a finger, Jim reached into the shed and held up a walkie talkie.  “Ben, you there?”

A beat of silence before the radio squawked.  “I’m here.  You sending the birdies to fly home?”

“Yep.  You have three incoming.”

“I’ll be waiting with open arms.  Ben out.”

Jim stuck the radio back in the shed.  “There we go.  Ben will catch you at the bottom.  Ready?”

Demelza nodded. 

Jim handed her another strap and said, “Remember, right hand will slow you down.  Left hand doesn’t do anything but give you something to hang on to.  Now count to three.”

Demelza took a deep breath.  “One.  Two.”

Before she could say three, Jim pulled the lever, the table tipped forward, and she slid over the edge and into free space.

“Oh you bastard!” she yelled as she picked up speed, but she was laughing.  She whooped and had her arms stuck straight out in front of her. 

Jim grabbed another harness and laid it out before turning to Ross.  “Ready?”

Ross eyed the harness and zip line.  “It can’t be that long of a walk back.”

“Get on the table, Ross.”  Jim stuck his hands on his hips.

“I want it known that I am doing this under duress.”

“Duly noted.  Now hop up.”

Ross sighed, but climbed on to the table and laid down.  Jim got him buckled in and handed him his brake before double checking the straps. 

Satisfied everything was secure, Jim asked, “Ready?”

“Wait.”  Ross was breathing too fast and his eyes were wide and glassy. 

“It’s safer than the raft ride, I promise.” 

“Just give me a minute.”

Jim’s reassurances fell on deaf ears.  If Ross didn’t control his breathing he was going to hyperventilate.  Trying to distract him, Jim asked, “What’s your favorite drink?”

“What?”  Ross didn’t look at Jim.  He kept clutching the harness and looking out over the trees. 

“Drink, Ross, try to keep up.  What is your favorite drink?  Do you like beer?”

Ross’ brow furrowed in confusion.  “I guess so.”

Jim bent down to be level with Ross’ face and said, “What kind of beer?”

That got Ross to look at him.  “What are you talking about?”  Ross had quit breathing so hard, and the hectic spots of color on his cheeks were starting to abate. 

“I’m trying to ask you out.  You aren’t making it easy.”  Jim leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss to Ross’ lips.  Jim pulled back and whispered, “You can answer me at the bottom.”

Ross was still blinking at him in confusion when Jim stepped back and pulled the lever.  The table tilted and Ross slid out into space.  Ross made a squeaking noise when the harness pulled taut, then yelled, “Jim, you fucker!” 

“I get that a lot,” Jim yelled after him.  He could hear Ross laugh before he was out of sight. 

When Jim reached the bottom, Ross and Demelza were free from their harnesses.  Both had wide smiles and were having an animated talk about the zip line down.  Ben helped Jim out of his harness and started putting them all away. 

Ross walked up to Jim, crossed his arms, looked down his nose and said, “Whiskey.”

“Pardon?”  Jim wasn’t sure what Ross was talking about. 

“You said beer.  After throwing me off of a tower, I think I deserve a whiskey at the very least.”

Jim started to smile.  “Oh, do you?”

“Yes.  My nerves are frazzled.  I need something to soothe them.”

“Well, since you put it like that, it’s the least I can do.  Give me a minute and I’ll be free to go.”

While Jim was putting away the gear, he overheard Demelza ask, “Now, aren’t you glad I dragged you along?  It was a fun day, wasn’t it?”

“Ask me that when I get home.  My adventure’s not over yet.”

Jim threw a glance over his shoulder and caught Ross staring at his ass again.  This time, instead of blushing, Ross dropped a wink.  Jim burst into laughter and called, “Not over by far.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, kudos, and comments! 
> 
> As always, I am over at Tumblr. Feel free to leave a prompt, tell me about your headcanons, or just say hi! 
> 
> [ [My personal blog] ](http://myseri.tumblr.com/)  
> [[My writing blog]](http://saucywenchwritingblog.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
